


Bohaterowie

by Myst7



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Nastoletni Bilbo wraca myślami do opowieści, które posłyszał jako dziecko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bohaterowie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536) by [Marta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta). 



> Usiłowałem kogoś takiego znaleźć, ale wojownicy są zajęci wzajemnymi walkami w odległych krajach, a bohaterów w tych stronach trudno czy może wręcz nie sposób spotkać. Tu miecze przeważnie stępiały, toporów używa się do rąbania drew, a tarcze służą za kołyski albo za pokrywki na garnki smoki są niegroźna, bo żyją daleko stąd (dlatego też stały się legendą).  
> Gandalf w Nieproszeni goście, Hobbit.  
> Przełożyła: Maria Skibniewska

Bilbo pamiętał baśnie, których słuchał, podskakując w podekscytowaniu na kolanach matki. Opowiadała mu o Isengarze*, który niegdyś dotarł nad morze oraz o innych odważnych hobbitach; snuła wiele różnych historii o ludziach tak wysokich, jak drzewa, pełnych wdzięku elfach i niezłomnych krasnoludach, walczących na wojnach, aby ocalić świat przed smokami i czającym się złem.

Teraz, będąc nastolatkiem, Bilbo wiedział lepiej. Chociaż wciąż płatał typowe dla młodych hobbitów figle – wyrósł już z dziecięcych fascynacji. W końcu mieszkał w Shire, bezpiecznym i trochę nudnawym miejscu, gdzie ze świecą było szukać baśniowych bohaterów. Marne szanse!

Jednak czasami wciąż spoglądał w niebo, z tęsknotą wypatrując wśród gwiazd choćby pojedynczego przebłysku fajerwerku. Mając w pamięci pewne osobliwe urodziny, kiedy to niebo zdawało się lśnić od kwiatów, Bilbo zastanawiał się, co stało się z tym zdziwaczałym staruszkiem, jedynym, który uczył go marzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> To jest moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, także mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi nie zachowanie pierwotnej formy drabble oraz inne potknięcia.  
> *Isengar Tuk, jeden z hobbitów


End file.
